


Breaking the Spell

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fighting, Fix it AU, Headcanon, I cannot stress enough that this is Thorki so don't read it if you aren't into that, Loki describes what Thanos did to him, M/M, Mind Control, Post-Avengers (2012), Psychological Torture, References to Sex, Sibling Incest, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor being loving, Thorki - Freeform, Torture, Two Shot, descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: An Avengers fix it au.Chapter 1: Based on the headcanon that Loki's eyes are bluer in this movie, due to the spectre being used on him. Thor knows something is wrong, and he tries to snap his lover out of his tranceChapter 2: Based on the headcanon that Thanos altered Loki's memories to make him believe that Thor hates him and threw him off the Bifrost. Thor knows something is wrong, Loki seems to believe that Thor threw him off the Bifrost, he is determined to save his beloved younger brother.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I 100% back this headcanon but I really wanted to write it anyway!

Brilliant blue. Loki's eyes aren't that shade of blue. But they were when Thor found him again. He is confused and then he sees the agents the staff took control of, eyes sea blue. He remembers the way that Loki seems to almost surface when he has told him to come home. Thor is convinced that Loki is not doing this of his own will. 

 

So when he lands on the Stark Tower he is determined to break through to him.   
"Loki! Turn of the Tesseract or I'll destroy it," Thor yells pointing Mjolnir towards its location  
"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only, the war!" Loki snarls.  
"So be it," Thor responds. He is surprised by the way Loki launches himself at him. It, it is so unlike Loki to attack in such a way, he knows he cannot win against Thor in close combat, they have sparred thousands of times as Loki's victory is so rare, especially when Thor fights with Mjolnir. Loki fights with something Thor has only seen once before from him, on the Bifrost, he fights with desperation.

 

When they are grappling an explosion occurs nearby, and the bright blue fades, and Loki looks around, eyes wide.  
"Look at this!" Thor yells as Loki's eyes dart over the city.  "Look around you, you think this madness will end with your rule?" he roars.  
"It's too late. It's too late to stop it" Loki says voice broken and cracked. Someone did this to him, Thor is sure of it, this has never been what Loki wanted.

   
"No, we can, together," Thor promises, Loki's eyes start to turn back, Thor drops his hammer and cups Loki's cheek. "I promise together we will stop this, together we can leave, and I will hold you tight and never let you fall," he promises. The blue comes back and so before Loki can do something Thor does the only thing he can think of. 

 

He kisses Loki.

 

He doesn't know if Loki even loves him anymore, but surely he must. Thousands of years of love do not suddenly disappear in a year. He kisses Loki, and, and Loki kisses back. After a few seconds, Thor pulls away and Loki's eyes are brilliant green. Loki drops the staff, and his eyes fill with tears,  
"Thor," he gasps before his eyes overflow. Thor tugs him close into a hug and he kicks the staff away. Loki is shaking against him,   
"Thor, I, I can't, I have to, he'll kill me, Thor," Loki's sounds broken. "He said, he'll kill you, and mother and father, and all of Asgard, he said I'd feel even, even more pain," he gasps. Thor's hand slips to his neck,   
"Who?" he demands,   
"Thanos," Loki whispers his eyes full of more fear that Thor has ever seen,   
"I am sorry I let you fall, but I will not allow anyone to hurt you again, not this Thanos, not anyone," he swears. Loki shakes his head,   
"He's too strong," he protests. Thor shakes his head,   
"No, I shall protect you," he insists. Loki pushes him away,   
"No, no Thor, he will kill you, help me, help me succeed with this, then he will not hurt me or you or anyone on Asgard," he rambles voice panicking.   
"So these people will die in our stead!" Thor demands pointing at the city. Loki looks at it, and Thor sees the doubt and conflict and pain in him.   
"They, they will die soon anyway, they live such short lives," he stutters, trying to justify it. Thor strides over, hand cupping his neck,   
"You do not really think that Loki, he must have done the most horrific things to you, do not let him do them to someone else," Thor pleads. Loki tears become faster and thicker and he clings to Thor.   
"Will you help me stop this madness?" Thor asks. Loki pulls back, his eyes are full of a different kind of fear.  
"Do you hate me? Did you miss me? I thought perhaps you had forgotten already, better to, to have you hate me than forget me," he sobs. Thor kisses Loki,   
"I could never forget you, I could never hate you, I will always forgive you," Thor vows. Loki laughs brokenly,     
"That is so stupid brother," he sobs, Thor kisses him again,   
"You always called me your fool," he whispers.   
  
Loki wipes his eyes,  
"You take the staff, I fear I cannot touch it," he says softly, Thor picks it up and Mjolnir, before jumping up to the platform, Loki follows with his skywalk.   
"You did not use your magic when fighting, why not?" Thor asks, Loki swallows.  
"The staff clouded my mind, it made it harder to use magic and, it is hard to use advanced magic when your heart is not in it," he states before striding over to the doctor and waking him with a healing and recovery spell.

 

At the site of Loki Erik screams, Thor puts a hand on his shoulder,   
"Erik, it is okay, Loki was under the staff's power just as you were," he tells him. Erik does not look convinced, Loki looks him in the eye,   
"You built a failsafe into the device," he states. Erik's eyes widen,  
"I did," he whispers, "How did you, you know?" he asks. Loki swallows,   
"I knew you would, the staff has limits, to control someone, you have to allow their mind freedom, to, to justify it's actions, a scientist such as you, would never build a device with no off switch," he states. Erik looks at Loki in fear,   
"And you didn't stop me, why?" he demands. A tear rolls down Loki's cheek,   
"I do not want this," he whispers, "I just, didn't want him to hurt me anymore," Loki whispers. Erik looks up at the sky,  
"The staff," he states. "The staff can reach through the field and turn it off," 

 

Thor helps Erik up and helps him over to the computer bank, his back to Loki,  
"Thor, please tell your friend to take his blaster away from my head," Loki asks voice soft. Thor spins around, and Tony is there, hand holding the back of Loki's head,   
"What have you done to Thor?" he demands, Thor drops Mjolnir.   
"Tony, please, Loki is going to help us turn the portal off," he says voice calm. Tony scoffs,   
"Oh please, suddenly he just decided to be good?" His fingers tighten on Loki's head, "I wonder if this would kill you," he states. Loki's eyes close,   
"Please do not hurt me, I mean you no harm," he says voice quiet. Thor steps towards them,  
"Loki was being controlled, just as Erik and Barton were, please let go of him," Thor pleads. Tony's suit makes a noise as if he is being convinced further that Loki is controlling Thor, and that he is going to blast his head. Mjolnir jumps into Thor's hand.

 

"Stop!" Erik cries. Everyone freezes, "Stark, he let me build a failsafe into this, come look if you don't believe Thor," he exclaims.   
"Worth looking at," he states, walking across the roof to Erik, shoving Loki in front of him.  
"Look here," he states, "I allowed it accept everything with the same wave for as the Tesseract, the staff can reach in and turn it off,"

 

There is silence as Tony examines the screen, Loki's hands are shaking.   
"Thor," he whispers and his hand opens in Thor's direction, a plea to be saved.   
"Oi, no funny stuff," he states. The shaking gets worse. Thor is ready to rip into Tony for hurting Loki, after several more seconds he seems satisfied.   
"Seems like it would work, do it," he orders.   
"Release him," Thor says voice hard.   
"You'd better hope you're right Pointbreak," he states shoving Loki forward. Thor catches Loki as he stumbles and holds him close,  
"It's okay, I have you brother, I have you," he tells him rubbing his back firmly. Loki's fingers clench in his cloak, he pulls back and kisses Thor, Thor kisses back lovingly.

 

"Uh okay, wow, was there like a miscommunication error somewhere?" Tony asks, "Cause I distinctively you remember saying you were brothers," he says. Thor looks over at Tony and laughs,   
"We are," he says.   
"Like brothers in arms or something?" he queries, Loki rolls his eyes,   
"No Stark, brothers that fuck," he states before stepping away,  
"Go on Thor, do as Erik says," he says, "I do not wish to touch that staff ever again," 

 

Thor picks up the staff, Iron Man throws something at him,  
"Put this in your ear," he orders, Thor does as he is told. Stark suddenly jumps off the roof,   
"Shit, shit, shit" he swears now in Thor's ear.  
"Stark?" he asks.  
"Get in position, but do not close it until I say Pointbreak," he states, Thor gets in position with Erik's instruction. 

 

"I have a nuke incoming, and I know just where to put it, Capsical, you make the call on when to close it," he orders. Thor watches as Tony retrieves the bomb and flies through the portal with it, he does as he is ordered but prays that Tony escapes. When he sees him he cheers. He is about to attempt to catch him when the Hulk does.

 

Thor wraps his arm around Loki and flies them down to where the other Avengers stand around Tony, they arrive just as he wakes. Everyone looks at Loki, Tony manages to turn his head,  
"He's cool, possibly," he states. Clint looks ready to murder Loki,  
"He turned at the last second when he was loosing and we are meant to just forgive him," he hissed stepping forward. Thor is about to speak when,  
"Clint, you have been tortured before," Loki states. There is silence,  
"You son of a b-" Clint says rising the knife, Loki's hand rises up and Clint stops, frozen by Loki's magic,  
"On Earth you really are resilient, but you require healing time, and you have nothing to speed it up in any meaningful way," Loki steps towards Clint and Natasha uncaps the safety on her gun,  
"They have to wait for you to heal, before they can hurt you again," Loki pauses, and then smiles in a broken way,   
"Imagine they could keep you at the brink of death for hours, and then heal you right back to full health, before tearing you apart again in a different way. Imagine that they can do this over and over, as many times as they wish in a day before they grow bored, and throw you into a cell close to death but unable to die, " Loki's voice is choked he is shaking.  
"Imagine that they tell you they will kill every man woman and child of your planet unless you do as they say, imagine they tell you this as they beat you every day, imagine they describe doing the same to Natasha and making you watch. Then imagine they tap you with the staff, and you fight against the control, but knowing that everytime you come out with your own will they will beat you to within an inch of death once again," he stops and there is silence. Loki is shaking violently,

"How long would you last, before you gave in, and allowed the staff to take control, to allow it to persuade you that you wanted this too?" he demands shouting. Tears spring from Loki's eyes,  
"So do what you want Barton, if what I did to you deserves it, just know, that none of it will mean anything to me," he hisses. 

 

Thor steps forward puts a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki turns and buries his face in Thor's shoulder,  
"Shh, shh," he murmurs into Loki's ear. "He will never touch you again," he promises. The other Avengers watch stunned, Loki gradually stops shaking. 

 

He looks up at Thor, and gives him a shakey, broken smile, he kisses Thor, who kisses back softly.  
"Oh not again," Tony groans.  
"Aren't they brothers?" Natasha asks. Tony groans,  
"Yes,"

 

Thor pulls back,   
"Adopted," Loki says teasingly, he turns and looks at the rest of the Avengers, "But then again it hardly matters when we were doing it for thousands of years before knowing we were adopted," he says smirking. Thor laughs at the rest of the Avenger's faces,  
"That is cruel brother, their culture is very different," he reminds him. "Now may I suggest that we get Man of Iron to a house of healing, he looks rather worse for wear," Thor states.

 

Later Thor sits on top of a building with Loki, arm around his brother's waist,  
"Dark times are coming," Loki says quietly. Thor turns Loki's face to him, and gently kisses him.

"With you by my side, they will be a little less so."


	2. Shadows of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor knows there is something wrong, the words Loki said bounce around in his head, and he hopes that he can get to New York and this time, get through to him this time.

_ ‘I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness' _

_ 'I remember you tossing me into an abyss' _

_ "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract' _

 

The words bounce around Thor's head, he hears them over and over again as he flies to New York. 

 

_ 'I remember you tossing me into an abyss' _

 

He said it as if Thor himself had pushed Loki, or he himself has let go of the staff. Instead of telling him not let go and then struggling against fathers grip, wanting to follow, for surely a world without Loki would not be one living in. How could Loki think he tossed him? 

 

_ 'I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness' _

 

He said it as if Thor didn't want Loki by him. He knew he had not treated Loki well, he knew that in the years before the fall he had got more and more arrogant. But he said it as if their whole lives it had been like that. As if Thor had not been his brother most frequent playmate, and the one who used to boast of his brother, even when he grew more arrogant, he still boasted of Loki. For Loki in his eyes was always so much stronger than almost everyone else.

 

Thor knows that the reason his love for Jane hurt Loki so, was that no matter their own romantic relationships or friendship, Thor and Loki, always loved each other best. Even when Thor grew stupid and arrogant and pigheaded, he loved Loki best. On the bridge, Loki saw a change in Thor that Jane and the others had caused, one he hadn't been able to despite years of trying, and assumed that Thor loved Jane more than him. When before no matter what else, Loki had the knowledge that Thor loved him best, and the idea of that being gone must have hurt him so. But those words, that bitterness made it sound like Loki no longer believed that he had ever been first in Thor's heart. It is like someone had, had twisted his memories of Thor. 

 

_ "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract' _

 

Loki must have got the staff from them, and given what it can do, Thor can't help but wonder if it can alter memories. Thor suspects that the staff itself could not control his or Loki's minds outright, but perhaps if it was used differently, to reach in and alter memories, rather than driving you towards a set goal.  Asgardian minds are stronger, but with enough force applied in the right areas, anyone's mind can be cracked open. 

 

Thor does not know if this assessment of the situation is correct, though he heavily suspects certain parts to be true, he does know two things. Something happened to Loki, and Thor is determined to pull the old Loki out and get his little brother back.

 

So when he spots Loki on Stark Tower he is determined to break through to him, and save New York. He suspects that the only way to get through to him is to incapacitate him first. 

 

He lands, 

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it," Thor yells pointing Mjolnir towards its location

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only, the war!" Loki snarls. It was worth a try, but he suspected that Loki wouldn't just cave under that.

"So be it," Thor responds. 

 

He is surprised by the way Loki launches himself at Thor yelling. It, it is so unlike Loki to attack in such a way, he knows he cannot win against Thor in close combat, they have sparred thousands of times as Loki's victory is so rare, especially when Thor fights with Mjolnir. Mjolnir easily deflects the blasts from the staffs, but he feels them, they are powerful. Thor is knocked back and is enraged when Loki attacks the jet with his new friends in. He roars launching himself at Loki

 

When they are grappling an explosion occurs nearby, and the whole building shakes, Thor is able to gain the upper hand in the grapple and holds him still. 

"Look at this!" Thor yells as Loki's eyes dart over the city.  "Look around you, you think this madness will end with your rule?" he roars.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it" Loki says voice broken and scared. That is the voice of the little brother who after one of his terrifying nightmares would cling to Thor and not let go. Loki is not scared of losing, he is scared of something else. 

 

"No, we can, together," Thor promises, Loki's eyes search his face, confused and searching for the truth. If he could not remember Loki properly if someone had twisted the image of Loki in his mind, what would Loki do to remind him what the truth was? Thor drops his hammer and grabs the staff flinging it away, Loki's eyes widen in fear, but before he can do anything Thor's hand wraps around his neck.

"Do you not remember after the battle of the ford, when I swore I loved you best?" he asks. "Do you not remember when we defeated the biggest Bligsnipe anyone had ever seen, and you were hurt and I carried you home and tended to your wounds and you teased me for being soft?" he demands. Loki looks into his eyes,

"Thor," he gasps something clatter to the ground. 

"Don't you remember me holding you when you were scared of thunder?" he asks. A tear rolls down Loki's cheek,

"I was never scared of thunder," he whispers. Thor grins and a tear rolls down his own cheek,

"I know brother, I know, I could tell it was an excuse to run to me for comfort, I know," he says, "Because you felt like you needed an excuse when really you never needed an excuse to come to me for hugs," Thor tells him. He pulls Loki into a hug, "When you needed comfort, I'd cause a storm, so you had an excuse," he tells him. Loki is shaking against him, not hugging back.

"Brother, I, must, I can't, you hate me, you tossed me off" Loki tries voice shaking. 

"No," Thor says and pulls away to make Loki look into his eyes. "Odin pulled me up and had to pin me down, I tried to jump after you," he tells crying, "I was inconsolable," he tells him. "I didn't care about your parentage, I hated whenever anyone brought it up, because never for one second were you not my brother," he swears. Loki shakes his head and tries to step away, 

"No you lie! You are a liar, just like father!" he spits. Thor grabs Loki's hand and presses against his own forehead 

"Look!" he demands, "Look inside my head, you know I have not enough magic to show you false memories," Loki's eyes widen.

"So eager to be proven a liar Odinson!" he spits. 

 

Loki's magic probes into his head and brings forth the memory, Thor sees it replay, reaching for Loki and then having to be pinned by both Odin's magic and strength. 

 

Then he is back looking Loki in the eye, Loki looks terrified, 

"No!" he yells. His magic probes into Thor's mind, and replays the moments before he and Loki stepped into the hall for his coronation, the love that passed between them, and the love that Thor shows Loki and his mischief even though Thor was still in his arrogant state. 

 

When he snaps back into the present Loki is crying, 

"No, you said, said you were glad to be above me finally," he protests. Thor pulls Loki into a hug, 

"I was stupid and arrogant and I did not show my love well enough, but I would never say such a thing," he vows. Loki sobs into his shoulder, his hand touches Thor's head. This time it is a blur of memories of their youth, memory after memory of something unfortunate happening and Thor comforting or defending Loki. 

 

Loki is clutching him, 

"They were all false," he sobs. Thor holds him close, "I thought you laughed and taunted with the rest of them those times, that you didn't love me really," Thor rocks him. 

"Shh, it is okay, I have got you, brother," he promises stroking his back. "I have you" he promises. "I love you best brother,"

 

Loki pulls back his breathing unsteady, 

"We, we have to close it," he gasps. "Now," he tells him eyes panicked. Thor strokes his hair,

"We will do you know how?" he asks. Loki shakes his head, 

"The scientist, he, he knows," Loki gasps. Thor summons Mjolnir and jumps up to the roof, holding Loki tightly.

 

Erik is lying passed out, a blow to his head visible and bleeding, Thor hurries over him, cursing his lack of Seidr. Loki follows after, his gait unsteady, he puts his hand on Erik and the wound closes, after a few more seconds Erik's eyes flutter open, no longer blue, when the focus on Loki he shouts in alarm. Thor puts a hand on his shoulder, 

"Erik, it is okay, Loki means you no harm, I swear it, but we require your help turning the devise off" he tells him. Erik's eyes flick over Loki's face, still scared, Loki looks him in the eye, 

"You built a failsafe into the device," he states. Erik's eyes widen,

"I did," he whispers looking shocked at his own actions, "How did you, you know?" he asks. Loki swallows, 

"I knew you would, the staff has limits, to control someone, you have to allow their mind freedom, to, to justify it's actions, a scientist such as you, would never build a device with no off switch," he states. Erik looks at Loki in confusion,

"And you didn't stop me, why?" he demands. A tear rolls down Loki's cheek, he is still shaking, 

"I do not want this," he whispers, "He, he made me think I had no one left, that Thor hated me and always had, but part of me, still didn't want it," Loki whispers. Erik looks up at the sky, at the portal and everything flowing out of it.

"The staff," he states. "The staff can reach through the field and turn it off if I adjust the frequency," he explains. Thor nods, 

"Loki help him to the computer, I will get the staff," Thor tells him. Loki nods and helps Erik up. 

 

Thor jumps back down to the lower level a retrieves the staff. He launches himself back up and as he lands Tony slams into Loki's back, ramming him into the ground. Loki lets out a cry of pain, one of Tony's hands stays spread over Loki's head holding him down.

"Tony, Loki is-" he starts, Tony raises his other hand and points it at Thor, 

"Loki has done something to you Pointbreak, put the staff down, I'll get him to stop it," he promises hand pushing Loki's face into the ground. "Now release Thor," Tony demands, "Before I decide to try these weapons on the back of your head little God," he threatens. Thor drops the staff,

"Tony, please, Loki is going to help us turn the portal off, he has not done anything," he says voice calm. Tony scoffs, 

"Oh please, suddenly he just decided to be good?" His fingers tighten on Loki's head, "I wonder if this would kill you," he states. Loki is as still as a board, 

"I wish to attempt to stop what I started, I mean you no more harm," he says voice barely above a whisper. Thor steps towards them, 

"Loki was being controlled, just as Erik and Barton were, please let go of him," Thor pleads. Tony's suit makes a noise as if he is being convinced further that Loki is controlling Thor, and that he is going to blast his head. Mjolnir jumps into Thor's hand.

 

"Stop!" Erik cries. Everyone freezes, "Stark, he let me build a failsafe into this, come and look if you don't believe Thor," he exclaims. Tony pauses,

"Worth looking at," he states, he stands pulling Loki up with him and starts dragging him back across the roof to Erik, he lifts Loki off the ground. Where there had been compliance and relative calm, suddenly there is a complete and utter panic. Loki thrashes in Iron man's grips, hands reach up to beat on the arm,

"Stop, stop, stop," Loki screams the pure terror evident in his voice. What scares Thor the most is that he doesn't attempt to use magic. Tony actually drops Loki in shock, Loki hits the ground and at once curls up into a tight ball. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he gasps sobbing. Everyone stares in silence, Tony steps forward as if to put his hands on Loki again,

"No!" Thor shouts, running across to put himself in between them, "You do not put your hands on him again," 

 

Tony steps back, visor coming up, eyes meeting Thor's,

"Shit, what, what happened to him?" he asks, Thor swallows, 

"Someone tortured him till they could alter his memories," Thor says before turning back to Loki and kneeling, 

"Loki, it's me, it's Thor," He pauses, "I am going to touch your hand softly," he tells him before touching the back of one of his hands softly. Loki flinches as though he expected Thor to kick or hit him. Thor looks and sees the other two standing,

"Do not just stand there!" Thor snaps, "We need to close the portal," Tony blinks and strides to Erik's side,

"So what have we got Doc?" he asks eyes flicking over the screens.

"Look here," he states, "I allowed it accept everything with the same wave for as the Tesseract, the staff can reach in and turn it off, if I adjust the frequency a little,"

 

There is silence as Tony examines the screen, Thor strokes Loki's hand,

"No one will hurt you again," Thor whispers to him, "I am sorry Tony did that, he will apologise later, we are going to close the portal, don't worry, it is going to be okay," he says. Loki slowly pulls his hands away from his face, 

"Thor," he whispers. Thor takes Loki's hand and strokes it,

 

"Well done Doc, seems like it would work, do it," he orders. He turns and tosses something at Thor who catches it, "Put that in your ear," he orders. Thor does as he is told, "It is an earpiece, you'll be able to hear and talk to me," Ironman says before jumping off the roof. Thor nods, 

"Tony if you ever scare Loki in that way again we will be having words," he says lowly. 

"I'll remember that Pointbreak, tell me when the portal is ready to close," he says. 

 

Thor turns his attention back to Loki, he strokes his hair, 

"Tell me when you need me Erik," Thor says. After a minute of Thor soothing Loki he gradually starts uncurling and his breathing slows. 

"Thor, I am ready," he Erik tell him. Thor squeezes Loki's hand, and under Erik's direction inserts the staff, 

"The portal is ready to close," he informs Tony, "Should I close it?" he asks. There is silence for a second,

"Negative, keep it open, I have nuke headed for the city, I am going to shove it through," he states. Thor holds the staff steady, his eyes flick to Loki who is sitting up and looking at him, he looks so tired. Thor smiles at him, 

"It will be over soon," he promises, "There is a missile, the man of Iron intends to throw it through the portal," he explains. Loki looks up, 

"That's a one-way trip for a mortal," he states voice flat. Thor says nothing.

 

After a minute Tony shoots towards them with a missile that he directs upwards, steering it up. He passes through the portal,

"Tony?" Thor calls. There is silence, 

"Close it, close it now," The Captain orders. Thor does, looking up as it closes, he whoops as Iron man falls out just as it closes. Thor realises that he isn't slowing down and calls Mjolnir to catch him, when the Hulk does just that. 

 

Thor drops the staff and makes his way over to Loki and helps him up, 

"I know you do not wish to, but let us go down to them and explain brother," he says softly. Loki wraps his arms around Thor's neck, 

"I have a secret Thor," Loki whispers, Thor strokes his hair, 

"We all have secrets," he responds thinking of his own.

"I cannot keep mine any longer," Loki says softly. Thor continues to stroke his hair, 

"You are always welcome to share your secrets with me," he says. 

"I think you'd hate me," he says. Thor rubs his back, 

"I don't think I could ever hate you," he murmurs. Loki pulls back and looks into Thor's eyes leaning in close, 

"I love you," he whispers, he is so close, and Thor tries not to think about how beautiful he is, tries not to think about his own secret.

 

Suddenly Loki is kissing Thor. Thor is so shocked he just stands there a Loki kisses him, Loki pulls back and looks at him sadly,

"That's the se-" he begins before Thor is kissing him. Cupping Loki's neck and kissing him and kissing him, and kissing him. It is quite a while before they pull apart, Loki's cheeks are flushed, "And that is my secret," Thor responds, "I love you too,"

 

There is a cough, Thor turns and realises that Erik is standing there. He thinks he will have some explaining to do. For now he thinks removing himself from the situation is for the best, 

"Look after the staff and Tesseract," he says, before wrapping an arm around Loki's waist and launching them off the roof.  Loki laughs joyously as they fly down to where the other Avengers stand around Tony. Everyone looks at Loki, Tony manages to turn his head, 

"He helped, I think" he states. Clint looks ready to murder Loki, 

"He turned at the last second when he was loosing and we are meant to just forgive him," he hissed stepping forward. Thor is about to speak when,

"Clint, you have been tortured before," Loki states. There is silence, 

"You son of a b-" Clint says rising the knife, Loki's hand rises up and Clint stops, frozen by Loki's magic,

"On Earth you really are resilient, but you require healing time, and you have nothing to speed it up in any meaningful way," Loki steps towards Clint and Natasha uncaps the safety on her gun, 

"They have to wait for you to heal, before they can hurt you again," Loki pauses, and then smiles in a broken way, "Imagine they could keep you at the brink of death for hours, and then heal you right back to full health, before tearing you apart again in a different way. Imagine that they can do this over and over, as many times as they wish in a day before they grow bored, and throw you into a cell close to death but unable to die, " Loki's voice is choked he is shaking. "Imagine that they tell you they will kill every man woman and child of your planet unless you do as they say, imagine they tell you this as they beat you every day, imagine they describe doing the same to Natasha and making you watch. Then imagine they tap you with the staff, and instead of just giving you a nice simple goal they force their way into your mind and change your memories, so you believe that Natash hated you, want you dead, never cared for you," he stops and there is silence. Loki is shaking violently,

"Then they do it all over again, except now they tell you that no one is coming even though they know you are here, because they simply don't care, and because they rifled around in your head you believe them, and so you agree, you agree to take the only revenge you can think of" he says voice cold. 

"You hurt and you want it to stop and you are so angry, how long before you'd given in Barton?" he demands. "HOW LONG?" He screams. 

 

Tears spring from Loki's eyes, 

"So do what you want Barton, if what I did to you think I deserve it, just know, that nothing you can think of will cause me any meaningful pain after what I went through for almost a year," he hisses. Barton looks like he is considering taking him up on that, but Tony sits up with Steve's help, 

"Trust me Barton, he, he already took enough for what he did here," Stark says voice quiet.

 

Thor steps forward puts a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki is shaking and sobbing,

"You don't need to be strong Loki," he murmurs as Loki doesn't look at him. The shaking intensifies before Loki turns and buries his face in Thor's shoulder, 

"Shh, shh," he murmurs into Loki's ear. "I've got you," he promises. The other Avengers watch with varying levels of confusion on their faces. Slowly Loki stops shaking.

 

He looks up at Thor, and gives him a shakey, broken smile, he kisses Thor, who kisses back softly. One hand cupping Loki's neck, and the other around his waist.

 

"Uh" Tony says.  "Correct me if I am wrong, because I just fell through a dimensional portal, but I distinctively remember Thor saying they were brothers," Tony says. 

"Adopted brothers," Steve mumbles, 

"Does that uh, how do I say this, not make it incest?" he asks as Thor and Loki continue to kiss. Natasha shrugs, 

"Who knows," she states, "One thing I know if you need to get some medical care," she states and calls Fury. 

 

Thor and Loki finally pull apart, 

"Brother," Loki murmurs smiling. Thor smiles,

"My love,"  


End file.
